High School Days
by SpandyLover
Summary: Spongebob is off to high school. There he fight through arguements bullies and tension. And he will also meet a special girl name Sandy. Spandy story okay?
1. Chapter 1 : The first day

Part 1 : The first day

HONK! " Urgh... " groaned 15-year-old Spongebob Squarepants in his parents house. It was his very first day at high school. He jumped from his bed , went in his bathroom, wash up, took a bath, fed Gary and went downstairs to have his breakfast.

" Hi sweetie! I made some delicous sea muffin and kelp juice for your lunch! " said his mother. "Thanks mom! " he said happily. He pour his favourite cereal into his bowl, pour milk and dine up.

" Are you ready for your first day of High School? " she asked. " Of course! As always. " he said , munching up. " That's good, just remember, High School is different from middle school, you might get bullied and terrorise more. It's practically hell in life! " she warned.

" Mom, I can take care of myself! " Spongebob laughed. He was so sure of himself that nothing bad would happen to him. He's not going to be alone because his best friend, Patrick, is going to the same school. Technically, he has to take care of HIM, especially during physical education. He has this fear of getting targeted in dodgeball since elemantary school.

Spongebob finished his cereal. " Well I'm off to school! Wish me luck mom! " he said, walking up to the garage to get his unicycle. He cycled all the way to Shellton Bikin Bottom High School.

He opened the door and look everywhere in awe. The school has poster everywhere, white painted wall, a throphy cabinet, a drinking fountain ( obviously ), a billboard, lots of rows of locker, kids that looks either nerdy, a jock, snobbish, ugly, emo, gothic - all of them are fishes - and the principle office. He thought this place looks awesome while most kids call it a dump.

" Hmm.. let's see, my locker number is 561... " he said walking past a crowded hallway. " A-ha! Here it is... " he opened it and filled it woth junk. He pined a picture of his old friend whom is a fish named Sally and pined up another picture that has Patrick and Spongebob at the fair. He hang his bag up and shut it. Then he saw a cute girl wearing hot pink t-shirt, a denim skirt and jacket. He opened her locker took something and shut it.

He ran after her. " Hi! My name is Spongebob and I-" He tried to say.

She interup him by putting her fin up " Um, what's that freshie? Sorry, I don't speak to nerds. And speaking of nerds, isn't this a school for sea creature only? Maybe your at the wrong gift shop."

she laughed along with the kids passing by.

" Say what? " he sputtered. He looked down and wanted to know what was so nerdy about wearing some long-sleeved t-shirt and black trainers. Then he was push by a jock.

" Hey bitch! You stay away from Lily here. If you want to meet a girl, go to the Ugly fishes Competition." he sneered. Once again the whole hallway laughed again. He pick Spongebob up and stuff him into his own locker.

Once they left, another girl who was watching this whole thing unlock his locker as she knows his combination. He fell out and the hallway starts spinning.

The girl helped him up and asked him " Are you okay? ".

" Yeah I'm okay... " he answered. And he took a good look at her. She was a pink fish, wearing a green dress and black tights. " T-t-t thank you... " he stuttered.

" Don't mention it, freshman always get bullied." she said, " By the way, my name is Delaila. YOu could call me Layla. " she smiled and held out her fin.

"Oh... I'm Sp-Sponge-bo-bob." he said and shaked her fin.

"Not to be rude but, what are you?" she asked.

" I'm actually a kitchen sponge but I could sink in water. " he said. Then the bell rang.

" Shit! We're gonna be late! Who's your homeroom teacher ?"

Spongebob look at his scedule. " Mrs. Seabottom... "

" Hey that's mine too! Come I'll get you there." she said. Than she ran.

"Hmm... she's really nice. I wonder if Patrick would like her?" he thought " Say, where IS patrick? Um... his probably lost again... "

When they entered they class the teacher look up and said, " Well Spongebob and Layla, how nice of you to join us today... " the whole class laughed. " Today is an exception but you're freshmen and you should know better... take a seat... " she said going back to her work. They took they're seat as told.

BANG! Everyone jump from their seat. At the door stands Patrick. " Mr Patrick... " started the teacher.

" Mr? Teacher I think you got me from the wrong person... " said Patrick stupidly. The whole class crack up.

" Patrick Star if you want to be a comedian go join the circus. Now take your seat before I lose my patience." she growled.

"Patrick why are you so late?" hiss Spongebob after Patrick took his seat.

" Not my fault. A worm ran across the road. " he said.

" Why do I even bother..." groan Spongebob.

During recess Spongebob take a table which has not much people sitting. But then he met face to face with that dumb jock.

" Hey freshman! Get off this table. It's for kids with guts and brains." he sneered.

" And what's that suppose to mean? " Spongebob snapped.

" This! " and he dump his lunch on Spongebob.

" SPONGEBOB! " shouted Patrick and Layla.

" Listen up jerkass, if you are going to snap back to me, I'll have revenge on you before you could say ' Holy Mackeroles!'" he said.

"Spongebob, you okay? " Layla ask rushing over.

" What does it look like? I have clam lasagne, chowder, kelp with creme and milk all over me!" he said angrily.

" Come on buddy, let's get you wash up " said Patrick.

As he was about to go home, Patrick call him. " Spongebob wait up! " " What is it? " he growled. Once Patrick saw his angry look on his face he quickly said , " Nevermind, I'll call you later... " he said as he shuffled away.

He arrived home and slam the door causing the mother to jump up. " Oh, hi Honey! Are you okay?" that question seems to win the question of the day award.

" No. Leave me alone! I don't want to be disturb." he said.

He stomp um the stairs and flomp to bed. " I HATE high school! How am I suppose to survive?" he thought, and fell asleep even though its 4 in the afternoon.

_Sorry if it's too long. I'm thinking of updating everyday so wait if you still want more! Sandy will come in later don't worry._


	2. Chapter 2 : The new Squirrel

Chapter 2 : The new Squirrel

" Spongebob, wake up! "

It has been a month going to that school and it was the same routine. Get bullied and teased. Spongebob's father was trying to wake up his son. Spongebob slightly muttered " Go away... " but that couldn't be heard by the father. " Spongebob Squarepants, wake up or you'll be late for school! " he continued.

"Let it be, I really HATE HATE that crappy school, I'm lucky I have friends or I would just practically suicide." Spongebob thought. But he didn't dare say it to his parents, they wouldn't understand.

" Spongebob wake up or else... "

" Okay OKAY! I'm up! " he shouted, " Now go out my room. "

His father look shock. " Are you okay son? You usually are in a super happy mood to start the day. "

" Look, I had a bad month. And I am NOT okay. So please, just leave me alone. " he said, having the memories from yesterday.

His father look at him one more time with a hurt expression on his face and left his room. Spongebob stomp into the bathroom and had a meltdown. " Why... Why did I do that? " he said sobbing.

When he left home, he bump into Patrick again. " Hey Spongebob! Hmm... you are still upset aren't you? And that's why you never pick up your shellphone! " Patrick said. " How observant of you... " Spongebob replied, rolling his eyes. " I'm just thinking of all the horrid things that might happen today. I might get bullied again or worse... " then he shuddered.

" Well, we can look after each other, right buddy? " Patrick asked, hoping to cheer him up.

" Well sure! " Spongebob said sarcasticlly, " There's just one problem... This is HIGH SCHOOL, not a DAYCARE! "

" Oh... "

They walk past the door and a toilet paper hit Spongebob on the head. " Hope that helps clean up cheese boy! " cackled one of the jock. " Hey guys! " said a familiar voice. Laila came rushing over. " Oh, hi Laila! " said Patrick. Spongebob had just introduce her to him and Laila really like it and so did Patrick. Patrick even insisted on starting a gang but Spongebob said it's a bit ironic to have a gang which is not good or bad, mostly geekish.

" Did you guys heard the latest news? A new kid is going to come to this school! " she said.

" What? In the middle of the month?" Spongebob perked up.

" I don't know why, and I'm not complaining or anything. It's just rumours okay? " Laila continued.

When they arrived homeroom, a lot of people tease Spongebob. " Don't they ever get tired of it? " he thought. He was about to unleash his Karate moves but he just settle it for later.

" Good morning everyone... " said the teacher. Everyone didn't bother to look up. they were busy yakking away. All except Spongebob, Laila and Patrick ( they sit far away from each other ). The teacher didn't seem to care. " Today we have a new student. Her name is Sandra Cheeks. Sandra you can come in... " the teacher said and sat down. Everyone stop to take a good look at the girl. Spongebob gasp.

There stand a furry creature with a big tooth sticking out. She wore a helmet with a flower on it. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt saying ' I'm nuts 4 you ' with a petal so smooth as if its made of real roses. She let her short hair flow and eyelashes long. She step in the door and got a quirky remark from one of the kids. " Hey girl! What's that skateboard on your mouth? " and the whole class crack up. Spongebob even saw Patrick and Laila laughing too. But she wasn't ugly, she was beautiful to Spongebob's sight.

" You can sit at the chair next to Mr. Squarepants. " the teacher said once more, not taking her eyes of the paperworks. Sandra shuffled to the seat next to Spongebob. " Hi. " said Spongebob. She replied with a smile. If looks could kill, Spongebob will be dead by now. " Wanna have lunch together with my friends? " he said again. The kid nod her head and smile once more. What he didn't know was two people were looking in envy at them.

During recess, Patrick, Laila and Spongebob sat on the table at the corner. " So what do you think about the new kid? " Spongebob said. " She's a freak. " Patrick said and Laila nodded.

Spongebob look at them in disbelieve. " Freak? Are you kidding me? "

" Hey, look. She has weird skin, things on her head, and big tooth! " Laila said. Spongebob stared at her. " Not that there is nothing wrong with your tooth. " and she and Patrick laugh.

" Har har. You guys just notice that? " he asked.

" Look freak girl, give us your money! " a rough voice came in. " Y'all are worse than a ruthless cowboy on a run from the bank! " a cowgirl-ish voice came in too.

" Sandra? " Spongebob thought.

" Hey Spongebob. Snap out of it. What are you thinking? " Patrick ask waving his hand in front of him. Spongebob got up from the table and ran to the direction he heard those voices. The jock that always bullies him has his hand on that Sandra kid.

" Sandra! " Spongebob shouted.

" Oh, it's you Cheeseboy. " said the Jock, sneering at him, " ah, scallop love. I remember those times. Too bad this freak is gonna be dead soon enough! " and with that, he punched the helmet, causing it too break.

" Help! Hel... " said the kid, panting. Water was going into the helmet and she look blue literally. The jock and his followers left and left her alone. Spongebob rush to her and carried her to find a new helmet. She was running out of time but luckily, he found a humongous jug in an empty classrooom . He took it and put it over the kid's head.

" Hah! " she gasped. " God? "

" Heh, no it's just me. " he laughed weakly. " Thank neptune your safe. Who knows what might happen if... " and she hugged him. " Thanks for saving me. " she sobbed.

" Y'all that sea critter just now, right. Howdy, I'm Sandy. " she put out her hand.

" Hi Sandy, I'm Spongebob. " he said and he shook her hand. " May I know what, urm, critter... you are? "

" I'm a land squirrel. I just move here from Texas, a cowgirl area. There I do all sorts of stuff y'all ain't gonna have here! I reckon you're a sponge right? " she smiled.

Spongebob blushed. " Yeah... " He never felt like this before.

" Well, Spongebob.. " she giggled, " Wanna come over to my house after school? "

" Oh ! Well, I would have to ask my parents first. Let me help you up. " he pulled her up. " Don't worry, my parents would let me go through a seaquake."

" Good! Here's my address. " she gave him a paper. " I'll see you after school. You know, I like you Spongebob, you're nice. "

He knew she meant it as a friend but he felt like he was in heaven. After she walked away, he felt so drowsy he couldn't even walk.

" My life could change because of her... " he sighed.

_You could help comment so I would get a bit ideas . Thanks for reading this far. :)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Sandy's House

Chapter 3 : Sandy's house

" Hey Spongebob! Where have you been? "

" Yeah, were you dreaming or what? "

Patrick and Laila call him when he was about to go out of school property to go home. He couldn't wait to see Sandy's house.

" Oh! Nothing, just doing stuff. " he lied.

" Yeah right. " Patrick hit him on the shoulder, " At the canteen we heard you call freak girl's name. Than there were rumours that you and her were... ' together '.

" Guys, first off, can you STOP calling her freak girl. She is as normal as the clams fly. And second, we are NOT together. We are, close friends. " but he was so red that Laila and Patrick laugh out loud. " It's not funny okay? " he said annoyed. Laila held her fin out. She told them something.

" Hey you guys want to know some dirt about that Sandr- " she started.

" No! No, no I don't need any rumours on any of my friend. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and ... " he paused. " Run some errands. "

Patrick blow a raspberry and started laughing all over again. Spongebob took his unicycle and cycle home. " You think he's visiting freak girl? " Patrick asked. " He is one lovesick Sponge. " Laila said. " Oh yeah! Let me tell you all about freak girl.."

When he arrived home, his mother was surprised. " Spongebob? Why are you so happy? " asked his surprised mother. " Mom, can please meet a friend? " he blurted out. There was a pause. After what seems forever, his mother finally said, " Eh? You never hadd to ask a permission. Or is this a somebody special? Is it a girl?"

Spongebob was fuming, " Mom! Look I'm not dating or whatever okay? I just want to see this new kid who came in the school... "

" Okay, then. Just be safe. " she said.

Spongebob got some money from his fishy bank and went out of the house to go to the gift shop and there he saw Laila. He hid behind some racks so she wouldn't see him. When she left the shop, he take a good look at all gifts. Than he thought, " She's a squirrel right? How about I get her some nice hazel chocolate.". He brought it to the cashier and paid. He left the shop and follow the direction on the address that Sandy gave him. When he arrived the area, he wondered if he got the wrong place. It was a huge dome with a big tree there. He went to the door and saw a helmet saying ' For Spongebob '. " Looks like the right place. " he thought. He went through the first door and put on the helmet. He dingdong the doorbell and water started draining from the area.

Sandy opened the door and Spongebob look at her and gasped. She was wearing a purple and greenish skirt with a purple top. He felt faint. " Spongebob, you okay? "

Spongebob came back to earth. " Oh yeah! I'm okay, hehe... " he laughed weakly. " Hopefully, I won't faint at the sight of her anymore... " he thought.

" Well what are y'all standing around for? Come on in! " she said, smiling " I made some cookies for you! "

" Thanks! " Spongebob said and went in the dome. He looked around and saw many flowers, only they're not on the sky, the treehouse and a picnic table with some yellowish liquid inside. He was expecting to see HER parents but they were no where to be seen.

" Um... Sandy? " Spongebob said as he sat down. " Where's your parents?"

" Oh! Uh... they'll be back! They just went out ... " she said nervously.

" Did I asked a terrible question?" Spongebob thought. Then he said, " Sorry! I didn't know it was a personal question. "

Sandy looked at him, quite happy with tears in her eyes. " You really are the nicest person I've met. " she smiled.

Spongebob tried to eat the cookie but it got hit by the bowl on his head. " Whoops! I forgot... " Sandy said, rushing in the house. Then she came out with a weird looking machine. " Say hello to the food digestion system."

"Hello! " Spongebob said. Sandy giggled. " This here will help transport your food into your stomach without chewing! I needed it when I arrived here. " Sandy explained. She press a few button and suddenly the food dissapear as if it was a hologram. Then it shoot light to Spongebob's stomach and he yelped. He felt full with cookies in his stomach.

" Wow! Thanks, but I wish I could taste how it taste like... " Spongebob said, " I bet you're a good cook... "

Sandy blushed. " Well, thank you. I'm still fixing it so you could taste it. I might even name the invention after you as you inspired me. "

Spongebob smiled. " I'm just wondering, what would you do as a hobby? " he asked.

As an answered, Sandy put her hands/paws behind her back and came out with huge gloves. She jump straight to Spongebob who took out his own gloves unexpectingly and block her from hitting him. " Karate! " they both said and started fighting. It was full of Hi-Yahs! and Yahs! and fun. They both stopped at the point whenSpongebob fell onto Sandy when she fell down. Spongebob got up instantly while Sandy blushed. Sandy got up and gave him some of her cookies.

" Here's some for you for your whole family to enjoy. The day is getting dark so you'd better go home now. " she said. She looked a bit sad and so did Spongebob. They both wanted this day to last longer.

" Thanks Sandy. I'll see you tomorrow. " he said, taking the cookies.

Sandy waved as Spongebob get out from there. Spongebob felt like flying the way home.

" Goodnight Sandy. " he thought while smiling all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4 : New NEW kid

Chapter 4 : New NEW kid

" Well, she sure can cook."

Spongebob's Dad praised for the delicous cookies. And Spongebob's Mom agreed. Even Gary likes it.

" She IS a cook. This is nothing like I have ever tasted! " Spongebob's Mom declared.

" She's very nice to leave us some to eat."

" It must have been a very nice day. "

Then it was unexpectingly quiet. Spongebob was quiet the whole time they ate dinner but he was sure happy that they are praising Sandy for her talents.

Spongebob's Mom broke the ice. " So, this Sandra Cheeks girl sounds like a nice friend of yours. "

Spongebob felt his cheeks burning for no reason. " Well, she is. She is the nicest girl I've met in high school. "

" You too got a little something? " she asked smiling broadly. By this time Spongebob felt a little angered and his cheeks fuming like the colour of the red corals. " Calm down, Spongebob. It's not like we are. " he thought to himself. " MOM! We are not, I just met her! " he answered.

" Well just asking. You know, you could invite her to come here, I'm sure she would be very please. " his mom continued.

Spongebob sat up straight. _No way! _he wanted to answer. His family might not like the presence of a creature, a LAND creature here. He was so madly afraid that they might laugh at her ( he never told them she was a squirrel ) and... hold on. " Why am I thinking this?" he thought. " Urgh, I don't want it to sound like I had _feelings_ for her! We're just friends. "

" Well, you might not like how she looks... " he muttered.

" Why? Is she ugly? "

" N-... urm... something like that... " _No way I want to say she cute in front of them! _

" Oh, come on... if she's not ugly you would... " she stopped, " Okay, okay! It's your decision. "

Spongebob blew a sigh of relief that all the mad questions were over. " So... I think Patrick's here, I'd just wash the plates and go out now. "

He washed the plates, put in his lunch, put on his backpack and opened the door. Patrick was standing right in front of it and to his surprise, so was Layla! He was a bit shocked his mouth might have been opened.

" Hi Spongebob! " Layla said, waving her fin.

" H- hi... how'd you get here? " he asked.

" Haven't you notice there is an apartment at the back of Conch Street? That's where I live. "

" She asked me where all of us lived so I gave her your address. " Patrick spoke in.

" ... nevermind. Let's just go to school. " and so they did.

On the way to school, Layla and Patrick were chatting they're mouths off. Spongebob was like half- listening half- ignoring to everything they said. He didn't really care until Layla whispered, " ... freak girl might get kick out soon enough... ". He was shocked. How dare they talk about Sandy behind his back.

Then he overheard, " ... then Spongebob might not get hog by her anymore... "

" ... it's only been one day... "

Spongebob couldn't believe it. His two best friends are smack-talking about Sandy, and when he was walking right in front of him. Without thinking, he ran of to school before they could notice. They did notice though and Patrick said , " What did we do? "

He panted when he arrived to school. Than, he caught sight of a lobster, bulky and handsome, in the middle of a crowd. Spongebob tried to make way so he could see what was going on but his weedy muscles could'nt. " Forget him, Squarepants. Why would I wanna care about that lobster's attention? " he told himself.

" Hi Sandy! " Spongebob greeted, as he enter homeroom.

" HIya Spongebob! Nice to see you around. " she replied.

" We just saw each other yesterday... "

" It's an expression Spongebob. Don't be so silly. " Sandy laughed.

" Okay class, we have a new student here, He is ... BE QUIET! " the teacher said once homroom started. A few kids snickered but silent fill the room. " He is a lobster named Larry. Be nice to him... which I don't think is hard to do. "

Everyone look at the door which swung wide open. A very muscular lobster wearing a no-sleeve shirt saying 'Go Fishchanster United!' and shorts which has the style that makes it look torned. Many of the popular girls squeal, including Layla. In fact, probably all the girl squeled except for Sandy. She just look at Spongebob and smiled.

" Oh, and by the way Larry, do try your best to wear clothing according to the dress code. Be QUIET GIRLS! " is all teacher said before going back to her work.

Larry looked around the room. Spongebob, who was assuming that he was looking for a place to sit, notice many girls pointing to the seat next or in front of them. Larry kept on looking until he caught sight of Sandy. She gave a slight smile at him and he walked closer to her and sat on the desk next to her. All the girls could feel a rage of envy passing through them, and so could Spongebob. He knew that he is sitting next to her but she could fall for him considering he is so good lookin-

Then it hit him. Why is he caring so much about? She looks as if she doesn't. And if she likes Larry let her. It's not like he ( meaning Spongebob ) like her... or does he?

" Oh, you wanna have lunch with me? " Larry asked Sandy.

" Oh, urm... I'm having lunch with one of my friends and... "

" Come on, just for one day. "

She was just about to speak up when Layla and Patrick rushed there. " She would love to. I mean, nothing much matters right? Just for one day. " Patrick said and Laila giggled. Spongebob gave them dirty looks but they ignore it.

" Good! See you at lunch. " he smiled.

" Hmm, I shouldn't get TO relax, who knows what might happen. " Spongebob thought and at the same time, wishing he could knock Patrick and Laila's head.

_**Not my best work, but things would get more interesting I promise you :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Master Plan

Chapter 5 : Master Plan

" Why the hell did you guys say that? "

Spongebob asked during recess. He was slightly angry at Layla and Patrick for just letting Sandy join that self-centred looking lobster during lunchtime. He could see Sandy being bored as Larry talk to the other girls.

" We needed to hang out with you too you know... " Layla answered.

" Yeah, all you have been doing is hanging out with that freak girl over there. And we figured, ' Maybe Larry could use some companion. '." Patrick said.

" How many times should I tell you guys, she is not a freak! And, are you blind? He is hogging all the girls there and totally ignoring Sandy! " Spongebob said, annoyed.

Patrick snickered. He whispered something in Layla's... ears? They both nodded and grab Spongebob by his yellow, wimpy hand. " Ow! " They brought him to a place no one usually go to and confronted him.

" Okay Squarepants, the truth. " Layla smiled.

" What? What do you want? "

" You've been acting weird, and last time I saw you going out of the house. "

" Wait, you saw me? What are you a stalker? "

" And I thought I saw you leaving the gift shop with a handful of chocolates. "

" Hey! Were you guys spying on me or what now? "

They both didn't take any notice of Spongebob's reply. Patrick did a pretend swoon. " You like freak girl don't you? "

" Wha- I would nev- "

" And you're jealous of Larry wanting to have one lunch with her. And you're worried about her. "

" Fess up Spongebob. You have a crush on her don't you. " Patrick said.

" STOP! I'm NOT jealous! And I don't care about Larry anyway. Look she's nothing to me. If that's how you guys think she is, she's nothing to me! To prove it, I'll never hang around with her anymore! Are you guys satisfied? " Spongebob said, stomping off.

" If that's the way you wanted it... " Layla grinned again. Then she turned to Patrick. " Got the whole thing on tape? "

" Yep! Come on, time to show freak girl who he really is. "

They went out of the secret area and went to Sandy. She was just about to sneak away from the table to look for Spongebob when they caught her.

" Hey! What in tarnati- Oh! You're Spongebob's friend aren't ya? Plesure to meet you " Sandy said, holding out her paw.

Layla just look at it and pushed it away. " Yeah, yeah let's skip the ' Happy Greetings' part. You know Spongebob right? "

" Yeah, he's the best buddy any girl could have. "

" He does not care about you. He was pretending to do this just to break your heart. He's like, a playsponge. " Patrick said and Layla nodded.

" What? Yall got it all wrong! He is the nicest boy I had ever met! " she protested.

" Patrick, the tape. " Layla said. Patrick handed her the tape. " What in tarnation is that thing? " Sandy asked. " It's called, ' proof '." Layla said, then she grabbed her by the hand and brought her to the computer lab and Patrick followed. There she played it :

_**" You like freak girl don't you? "**_

_**" Wha- I would nev- "**_

_**" And you're jealous of Larry wanting to have one lunch with her. And you're worried about her. "**_

_**" Fess up Spongebob. You have a crush on her don't you. " **_

_**" STOP! I'm NOT jealous! I don't care about Larry anyway! Look she's nothing to me. If that's how you guys think she is, she's nothing to me! To prove it, I'll never hang around with her anymore! "**_

When it was finish, Sandy's eyes were filled with tears. " It- it can't be... "

" Well, it is be. " Patrick said. " Spongebob was lying to you all the time he was hanging out with you. "

" Oh yeah, we need a favour. Actually we'll be helping you to not hurt your heart some more. Don't hang around with Spongebob. He'll just make it worse. If we see you going near him... you know what's coming. Plus, he's our friend and not yours so leave him alone! " Layla shouted in her face.

" I- I... I understand... " Sandy said, her tails drooping down. She went out of the lab.

" Hey I've been looking everywhere for you! " said a familiar voice. Sandy looked up. It was Spongebob. She walked past by him. " Sandy? "

He ran up to her, " Sandy! What's wrong? " he was about to touch her when she grabbed his hand and fling him over her head. Then she dropped him. " Ow! What did you do that for? "

Sandy turned to him, shouting angrily, " I'll never forgive you, ever Squarepants! " She cried and ran from him.

" Forgive me? What did I do? " he thought.

After lunch, they had arts and they had to paint a potrait of their best friend. Spongebob drew a nice picture of him, Patrick and Sandy together. Teacher praised him for his brilliant artwork. He tried to show it to Sandy but when he did, she took it and ripped her part out. She crumpled herself and threw it in the garbage bin. Spongebob felt confused and hurt that time.

When Sandy arrived home, she flopped on her bed and startyed to cry. Someone tried to call her but she didn't pick up. " Spongebob, Spongebob! I can't believe it! I'll never forgive you, never! " she said to herself while sobbing.

At that same time, Spongebob was on _his_ bed, thinking to himself.

" Please forgive me Sandy, to whatever I have done to you. "


End file.
